


Why Are You So Nervous?

by WaitASecondWhat



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Between Chris and Peter, Chris is an Event Planner, Forgive Me, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I suck at writing endings, M/M, Nine year age gap, Peter Hale is a Flirt, Peter Hale is a Little Shit, Talia Hale is a Good Sister, Triggers, Warning: Gerard Argent, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitASecondWhat/pseuds/WaitASecondWhat
Summary: Chris is an event planner for Talia's company and Peter likes bothering him.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Why Are You So Nervous?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I got some love with my other fic and I was so happy, so I decided to post another one of my works! I wrote this a little while ago and I thought it was kind of cute, I hope you enjoy! Also there are probably mistakes, I apologize in advance, I tried to get them all.

Chris walked back into his floor, pen on one ear and pencil on the other. Then a pencil in his mouth and his hands were full of binders and papers. He looked around and frowned. Well, frowned as much as he could with a pencil in his mouth.

“Arraha.” He attempted to say Allison with a pencil in his mouth. She wasn’t in her office or in his or on the floor. He looked around again and saw a note on her desk. 

‘Daddy,  
Went up to 13. Pack is gonna help with stuffing these books.  
Love you  
Boo’

Chris smiled. Ok off to 13. He and Allison worked for the Hale’s as event planners. They had a gig right now and they had to put an extra thing in the little books that had printed so it seems Allison had recruited the pack to help because there were a ton of books.  
Chris hadn’t really officially met the pack yet. She had known all of them for a while now but just joined a few months ago. It was because she didn’t think she could join because she was a hunter. When they found out that’s why they laughed and told her that they loved her and she joined probably like 10 minutes after. 

Chris got into the elevator and went to 13. The people they were planning for changed the flowers which sucked because it was kind of last minute. He walked out and looked around. “Oo.” Chris called. It was supposed to be boo but again, still had a pencil in his mouth. 

“I’m the back dad!” He heard and he walked to the back. 

“Ey aned ha owes an I afe o ind omon o ell e a on off owers ey ex eek.” Chris said as he was looking through a binder, walking into the back room. 

“What? Can they just do that?” Allison asked, turning to look at him astounded. 

“Woah. You understood that?” Someone asked. 

“Of course I did Scott. It’s just my dad's pencil talk. You learn quickly. He said ‘they changed the flowers and I have to find someone who will sell me a ton of flowers by next week.’ Can they do that dad? It’s literally next Friday.” She asked but Chris was frowning looking into the book. “Dad?” He snapped his head up and looked at her. “When did you go home?” Chris frowned at her. He was about to speak but Allison chuckled and grabbed the pencil out of his mouth. 

“Why would I go home? It’s the middle of the day.” Allison’s eyes narrowed. 

“What day is it?” She asked. 

“Monday.” Chris said with a frown and Allison sighed at her father. 

“Dad it’s Wednesday. Have you gotten no sleep for two days?” He stared at her in shock. 

“It’s Wednesday.” He whispered with wide eyes and looked at his watch. “Shit. I need those flowers and of course they are some rare flowers that grow on mountains or something.” Chris said, trying to balance the books on one hand so he could flip the page. 

“Dad. You need to take a break and breath.” Allison said standing up and grabbing the books out of his hands. 

“Boo. I don’t have time for breathing.” The pack laughed at that and Chris looked over. He totally forgot that they were there. Suddenly Allison was hugging him. He sighed and relaxed. He hugged her back and laid his head on her shoulder. 

“Let us help you daddy. We all work here too and they don’t have any open projects. See that couch. Go take a nap on it.” Allison said and walked them over and pushed him down on it. “Nap. Now.” Chris chuckled but laid down. The moment his head hit the pillow he was out. Allison crouched down next to him with a sigh. She kissed his forehead and walked back to her seat. “He works too hard.” She sighed at the pack. Scott kissed her cheek when she sat back down. 

“What do you need us to do? I know we don’t know Papa Argent all that well but he’s your dad and we can feel how much you love him.” Erica said with a smile. Allison smiled at her. 

“Thanks, you guys. Ok so Lydia, Jackson, Stiles, Danny and Erica. Can you call some flower shops and see how many they can get by next Wednesday or Thursday. Derek, Boyd, Isaac and Scott and I will keep stuffing. Peter? If I asked you to help, would you?” She looked over at him and frowned when she saw he was staring at her father with an unreadable expression. “Peter!” He looked at her and his smooth, calm expression was back and he was smirking. 

“What.”

“Can you help stuff these books.” Allison asked, gesturing to the mass of books they had to put little fliers and bookmarks in. 

“Sure.” Peter said and pulled up a chair to the table. Allison was honestly surprised that he was helping. She didn’t say anything though and just handed him a stack of papers. Lydia, Danny, Jackson, Erica and Stiles were relentless with getting the flowers and by the end of 4 hours they had secured three separate shops for flower delivery. And with Peter’s help they were halfway done with stuffing the books.  
They were 5 hours in when Chris started muttering something in his sleep. Allison snapped her gaze to him and watched him intently. The pack paused and watched them in confusion. 

“No. Please. I’m sorry.” Chris muttered again and began moving. Allison was at his side immediately. 

“Shh daddy. You're safe. Relax.” She said soothingly in his ear and gently stroked his hair. Chris relaxed and fell back into sleep. Allison stayed by his side for a second longer before going back to table. She began to stuff again and everyone went back to work without asking because it was clearly personal. With Lydia, Stiles, Jackson, Erica and Danny back to stuffing they got the rest done within 2 hours.  
Chris groaned and Allison was immediately alert but he was just waking up. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. 

“How long was I out?” He grumbled. 

“7 hours.” Allison said casually and the wolves heard his heart skip and he snapped his head up, eyes wide. “Calm down dad. It’s all taken care of. Flowers are a go, and we just finished the books. Now get off your lazy butt and help us carry these back down to 7.” Allison said with a smile and Chris grinned. 

“I mean, don’t you guys wanna finish what you started?” Chris said with a shrug and a playful smile. Allison laughed and everyone stood up and grabbed stacks of books.  
Chris has a handful of books on top of his original binders he brought up. He was staring at the pencil on the table but didn’t have a hand to grab it. He frowned, looking between the books and the pencil. He didn’t want to leave it behind. That was his biting pencil. Sure he still had one behind his ear and a pen on his other ear but he liked that pencil. One of the wolves grabbed it and held it to Chris’s mouth and Chris bit it, looking at him with wide eyes. He wasn’t sure which wolf he was because Chris hadn’t been introduced to them yet but man was- he the hottest man Chris has ever seen. Which was an odd thought because Chris was straight. Or was he? He never really got a chance to experiment in school. Arranged marriage and all. But the man standing in front of him with a smile and perfectly styled puffy hair that Chris wanted to run his hands through and his tight fitting three piece suit, had Chris questioning himself. “Ank Oo.” Chris said and the man smiled at him before grabbing his stack and walking off. Chris flushes at what a loser he was and then walked to the elevator.  
It only took 15 minutes but they got all the books down to Chris’s office, neatly stacked in the corner. Lydia, Stiles and Erica gave him the flower shop information. He thanked them and then sheepishly asked who they were. 

“Right. We never got to introductions. Dad. Erica, Stiles, Lydia. Then over there is Derek, Boyd, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Scott and Peter.” She said pointing to each one. “We will have to do dinner or something. Actually, Talia is having all of us over on Saturday. Will you come? I was going to ask you anyway. This is perfect.” Allison asked him with a grin. He looked hesitant. 

“I… I wouldn’t want to crash.” Chris said nervously. Allison playfully slapped his shoulder. 

“You coming. I’ll pick you up at 5:30 on Saturday.” Chris playfully rolled his eyes. 

“Why bother asking.” He said with a smile. Allison thought about it and shrugged. 

“You know? I’m not sure. I’m the woman of the house so you have to listen to me.” She said with a playful grin. 

“Nope. First, you don’t live with me anymore. And second you pulled us out of that life. Considering you're in a pack, we are not hunters anymore.” She thought about it. 

“Na. I'm still gonna boss you around.” Chris laughed and kissed her temple. 

“I know boo. Now get to class. I know you have a late one tonight.” She nodded. 

“Don’t forget to actually go home tonight please. I need you alive.” Allison said, eyebrows raised at him and Chris chuckled. 

“No promises. I didn’t even realize that 2 days had passed.” Chris said with a shrug. Allison looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Hmm. Fine. Peter. Can you stay with him?” Allison asked him and Peter smirked and looked at Chris. 

“I would love to.” He said and looked Chris up and down. Chris flushes. 

“I don’t need a babysitter, boo.” Chris said, giving Peter a side glance. He smirked and sat down in a chair, eyeing Chris. Allison rolled her eyes at Peter. 

“Try not to leer at him too much.”

“I can’t make any promises dear Allison. He’s beautiful. I’m actually a little offended we weren’t introduced sooner.” Peter said eyeing Chris who flushed and looked at his desk. Peter laughed. 

“Well considering I’m not playing matchmaker with my dad, and I would have thought he was a little out of your age range, I didn’t even think about it.” Allison said with a sigh at Peter. She looked a little amused. Age range? Shit, how young was Peter? Chris thought. She gave Peter a look and Peter could feel the warning through the pack bond they all shared. He shrugged. Allison rolled her eyes and then they left. 

“So tell me about yourself Christopher.” Peter said immediately after they left, looking at him with a grin. Chris stares at him for a second and only realized he was supposed to be speaking when Peter raised his eyebrow. 

“Oh uh. I mean.. what do you wanna know?” He cringed at his awkwardness. He mentally slapped himself. He was not awkward. He was a fucking hunter. He was a badass. Peter chuckled at him. 

“Anything really. Where did you grow up? Blah blah. All that fun stuff.” Peter said, smiling at him dazzlingly. He leaned back in a chair and put his feet up on another chair. 

“Well, I grew up mostly in Beacon Hills but we moved around a lot. You know, hunters...” Chris rubbed the back of his neck. God, he was awkward. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Peter asked, looking at him curiously. 

“To be honest. I’m not exactly sure.” Chris admitted and looked at his desk. What was he doing? What had to be done? The flowers were done, the stuffing was done and the guest list and everyone else was done? Was he done? He flipped through some stuff and realized that he just had to check everything, make sure everything was all set and then tell the people.  
He and Peter made small talk while Chris looked at other things on his desk and checked his schedule and other things. He didn’t realize that a bunch of time had passed. He actually found that talking to Peter was easy after the initial awkwardness of his human being.  
Chris sat back in his chair and took a breath. He was exhausted. 

“Finished?” Peter asked, eyebrows raised. 

“I think so. I just have to double and triple and quadruple check everything.” Chris said with a nod. 

“Not tonight you're not.” Chris looked at Peter and frowned. “It’s 7:45.” Oh. Chris usually got off at 7. “You need to go home and sleep.” Chris looked at him and nodded. He was right. He’s gotten 7 hours of sleep in the past 2 days.  
Peter and Chris went down to the bottom floor and Peter started to the parking garage and Chris didn’t. “Where are you going?” Peter asked. Chris looked at him. 

“I walk.” Chris said. Peter snorted. 

“Of course you do. Do you want a ride?” Peter asked him. 

“The real question is, do I want you to know where I live?” Chris said, a little sassy in which Peter was surprised. He smiled though. He liked it. Chris slowly got more comfortable with him. Peter laughed. 

“We both know if I wanted to know that I could easily find it without you knowing.” Peter said with a grin and Chris considered it. He had a point. 

”That’s true.” Chris said but didn’t move. Peter rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Christopher.” Peter said in exasperation and walked away. Chris chuckled and followed the younger man. He wondered how young he actually was. It had to be quite young for Allison to say he was out of Peter’s age range. He looked at Peter. He did look very young. If Chris was 37, Peter had to be 30? Maybe. He’d google it. The Hale’s were very well known in both the human and supernatural communities. Talia Hale is a huge civil rights activist for the supernatural community to get them the same rights as humans do. It’s been rough since everything came into the public many many years ago but they were gaining rights and had a lot of supporters.  
Chris got into the passenger seat of Peter’s extremely expensive car and told him where he lived. He was stiff sitting in it, afraid he was going to break something. He was very clumsy for a hunter. “You're not going to stroke out on me are you?” Peter asked with raised eyebrows and amused eyes after seeing how still he was. Chris laughed. 

“No. I just don’t want to break anything.” Chris said, eyeing the things he could possibly break. 

“Looking at something isn’t going to break it. And if you do, I’ll just fix it. It’s not a big deal. Now relax.” Peter said with a chuckle. Chris shifted a little and relaxed. The seats were actually very comfortable.  
Chris looked around. It really was a nice car. Peter shook his head at the man and pulled up to his building. “I assume you can walk up to your apartment without killing yourself.” Peter said in amusement and Chris laughed. 

“I think so. Thank you for the ride.” Chris said with a smile and carefully opened the door. Peter snorted at the man and watched him walk inside the building before leaving. 

-

Peter drove back to the house where they all lived. Derek’s pack had one side and Talia and them had the other. Peter was in Derek’s pack so he was on his side of the building. But right now they were all chilling in the common room. The center of the house was a living room, a playroom, a dining room and a kitchen. Then a door to the backyard which was huge. They had a playscape for the little children and then they had an inground pool with a bar and other stuff. They were pretty rich.  
Peter flopped on the wooden chair in the back porch next to the other adults. Talia was reading a book, her mate, James, was playing with her hair. Derek was braiding Cora’s wet hair so it would be wavy the next day and Laura was off to the side on the phone with Noah because she worked at the station. Then James’s brother, Raymond was sleeping in the chair next to Peter. He and his wife Jaylene had three kids all under the age of 8 so they were tired mostly. Jay was rounding them up because it was 8 o’clock and it was time for them to go to sleep. 

“But mommy. We are playing!” The middle child, Luke, age 6, whined. Mark, age 8, was at the top of the slide and then the youngest Tammy, age 4, was swinging on the swing. The kids were all human because Jaylene was even though Ray was a wolf. 

“Ray. Come get your children.” Jay called and Ray snapped awake a second later and groaned. He stood up. 

“Come on guys. It’s bedtime. You can play after school tomorrow.” He said groggily and walked over. They pouted. Jay picked up Tammy and Ray picked up Luke and grabbed Mark's hand and they walked inside. 

“Good night grandma, good night grandpa. Good night uncle Peter.” They said and gave kisses. 

“Good night little ones.” Peter said with a gentle smile and they all walked off. 

“What has you home so late?” Talia asked curiously. Peter smirked.

“I was put on babysitting duty by Allison for her father.” 

“I think if he heard you say that, he would punch you right in the mouth.” Allison said with a laugh. Peter heard them coming in and decided to say it that way to piss her off. 

“Would he? He seems timid.” Peter said knowing that she was totally right. Allison laughed. 

“He needed a second to adjust to your wacko-ness. I bet he was fine after a few minutes.” Peter nodded. She was right. They talked back and forth and were both being sarcastic and sassy. 

“Yes.” Peter said simply. 

“How was class?” James asked. 

“The professor kept leering at the girls and we had to restrain the wolves from ripping his head off.” Stiles said casually and they all sat on the porch. Stiles went to Derek and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy. They were all 20 years old and in college now. Derek was 26 and had a construction job, Laura was 27 and working at the station with Noah and Parrish. Peter was 28 and didn’t have a job because he was so rich he didn’t need one. He just hung out with the pack because he had nothing better to do. The event planning business they all worked at was one of Talia’s many companies. 

“I’ll kill him.” Peter said casually. They looked at him wearily knowing he actually would. While Peter acted like he didn’t care most of the time, they knew he did care about them and would protect them. 

“No. You won’t be killing anyone.” Talia said, giving him a look. Peter pouted. The pack laughed. 

“We appreciate the thought though Uncle Peter.” Erica said with a smile and he gave her a smile with fangs. She laughed. They talked for a little before they all went to bed. 

***  
Thursday

Chris was sitting at his desk wishing he grabbed a coffee. He was looking at his calendar, head resting on his hand when something was placed in front of him. He jumped back and looked up. He relaxed when it was just Peter who was laughing at his reaction. Chris shook his head and rubbed his eyes. 

“Peter. You scared me.” He said. Peter was still laughing. 

“I noticed.” He said and Chris glared at him. He was surprised that he didn’t feel him come in. He might not be a hunter anymore but his skills were still sharp. He realized that he did feel him come in but his body told him he wasn’t a threat and didn’t register. Weird.  
Chris looked at what was placed in front of him. 

“Coffee?” He asked, looking at Peter in confusion. 

“Yup. And I didn’t poison it so don’t worry.” Peter said with a smile and sat down on the chair he was on yesterday. 

“Thank you..” Chris said tentatively as he took a sip of it. Black coffee. Just what he liked. He looked at Peter suspiciously. He just grinned at him. Chris shook his head and drank more of the coffee while he worked. He and Peter talked a little while Chris checked over everything to make sure it was set and then he sent some of the stuff to the clients.  
By now it was lunch and Chris stood up and stretched. He felt Peter staring at him. He smirked. “You're not really being subtle.” Chris said, putting his phone in his pocket and checking for his wallet. 

“Oh gorgeous, I’m not trying to be subtle.” Peter said, giving him a look. Chris flushed and didn’t know how to respond to that. “Lunch?” Peter asked with a grin. Chris hesitated but nodded. 

“Sure.” Chris said and he followed Peter. They walked out the front which surprised Chris. “No car?” Chris asked. 

“You like to walk.” Peter said with a shrug. “There’s a nice café down here. Only like 5 minutes away.” That threw Chris. He noticed stuff about him after spending less than 2 hours with him yesterday. So is he being serious? Chris decided to think about it later. They walked into the little café. They got into line and Chris looked at what to get. 

“I have no idea what to get.” Chris said with a frown, looking at the choices. Peter laughed. 

“I’ll order you something.” Chris looked at him narrowing his eyes. 

“How do you even know what I would like?” Chris asked, suspiciously. Peter grinned. 

“Allison talks about you all the time. Now go get a table.” Chris snorted at being told what to do but went and got a table.  
Peter walked over with a tray of food 5 minutes later. Chris stares at the sandwich. It looked so good. It was turkey, lettuce, tomato, jalapeños, all on toasted wheat bread. He stared at Peter in confusion. “We will be talking about stuff and she will just say oh my dad does that. Or he likes that. It happens a lot.” Peter said with a shrug. “Now stop drooling at it and eat.” Peter said, picking up his sandwich. Chris flushes and picks it up. Peter remembered those off handed comments that Allison said about him. He was a little surprised but he guesses that’s just Peter. 

They had some small talk while they ate. Chris looked at the fruity looking drink suspiciously. “It’s not going to attack you Christopher.” Chris snorted. 

“What’s yours?” Chris asked, looking at the yellow drink. 

“Pineapple.” Chris nodded. Pineapples are good. 

“This whole thing was really nice. I bet that this is like, blueberries or something because Allison mentioned I was allergic.” Peter threw his head back and laughed at him. 

“Oh Christopher. Does it look blue?” Chris picked it up and shook it. It didn’t. “It’s just strawberry banana, extra strawberry extra sugar. Because you do like sweet, just not in your coffee.” Chris stares at him. 

“Are you stalking me?” Chris asked finally and Peter laughed again. 

“No. I met you yesterday Christopher. I just know a lot about you from Allison. She tells us stories all the time. Like at the park when you beat up that guy when he was trying to force some girl into a car. You are her hero.” Peter said and took a sip of his smoothie. Chris looked at him. 

“Why do you remember all that?” Chris asked with a frown. 

“I remember everything. Literally. Photographic memory. I’ll admit. I had you filed in the back of my mind but when I saw you, it all came back.” Peter said with a shrug. Chris nodded and drank some of the smoothie and smiled. It was perfect. 

“Thank you. I literally know nothing about you.” Chris said. Peter grinned. 

“I’ll fix that. Don’t you worry.” Chris smiled. 

“So how much?” Chris said, pulling out his wallet. 

“Nothing. On me.” Peter said, shaking his head. Chris shook his head. 

“It’s ok. I can pay for what I had.” Chris said. Peter put his hands on Chris’s and closed his wallet. He looked him right in the eye. 

“I wanted to.” He said, hands still on Chris’s. Chris swore the moment he touched him, he felt a jolt. He nodded slowly. 

“Ok.” Peter pulled back quickly and his calm mask was back up. 

“I have so much money anyway. Come on. You should get back.” Peter said, standing. Chris gulped and nodded. His hands still warm from where Peter covered them. He slid his wallet away and stood up as well. They threw away their trash and walked to the office with their smoothies.  
He walked in his office and Allison was waiting for him. 

“There you are. I was wondering. You don’t usually take lunch.” She said and frowned at the smoothie in his hand. Chris chuckled as he walked in then Allison saw Peter behind him and narrowed her eyes. 

“Peter was hungry.” Chris said sitting at his desk. Peter laughed. 

“Of course I was hungry. It was lunch. I’m not a weirdo who doesn’t take lunch, you anorexic.” Peter quipped. Chris laughed. 

“Anorexic. That’s new.” Peter shrugged with a grin. 

“I’m switching up the insults.” Chris laughed and looked at Allison who was staring at him. 

“Boo, I’m not anorexic.” Chris said with a sigh at her expression. 

“You have been feeling a little thin when I hug you.” She said looking at him suspiciously. Chris chuckled. 

“Boo. I’m ok really. When I don’t eat it’s because I forgot.” She looked at him suspiciously. 

“Ok. You don’t have anything to lose, you know that right.”

“I don’t know that. So go ahead and whip off that shirt for me.” Peter said with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Chris snorted and looked at him with raised eyebrows. 

“You started this. Fix it.” Peter shrugged. 

“Well I can’t know for sure. What weight are you trying to lose?” Chris banged his head into the table before looking at Allison. 

“I have nothing to lose. And if I did I would join a gym or something.” He said. Allison nodded. 

“Ok. I’m watching you. And apparently so is Peter.” She said looking at him. He grinned at her. 

“What did you want, boo.” Chris asked in exasperation. She looked at him and then launched into how the clients were so happy that they got the flowers and blah blah. She said they checked everything and said it was perfect. “Awesome. That’s great. On to the next project.” Chris said with a grin. Allison nodded and left.  
Chris worked, chatting with Peter the rest of the day. Peter actually made his work more fun. He would make sarcastic comments about the clients or their choices while standing behind Chris. He made Chris laugh and actually enjoy his day. 

It was nearing the time when he had to leave. Peter was back in his chair and looking at his phone. Chris looked at the clock and saw it was 6:50. He groaned and stood up and stretched. He felt his shirt ride up a little and felt Peter staring. Chris chuckled and put his arms down. Peter growled. 

“Tease.” He murmured and looked at his phone again. Chris shook his head with a smile. “Well. It’s time to go.” Peter said, standing up. Chris nodded and gathered his stuff and followed Peter out. He was walking with Peter to the parking garage when he looked at Peter. He had his eyebrows raised. Chris momentarily froze. Oh. He just followed him. Was giving him a ride yesterday a one time thing? He opened his mouth but then saw Peter’s face morphed into a smile and he laughed. Chris snorted and rolled his eyes. 

“I hate you.” Chris said, shaking his head. Of course he was joking. 

“Your face. Priceless. Get in the car Christopher.” Peter said, a big smile on his face. Chris pouted and got into the passenger seat. He was much less gentle with the car. “Easy there slugger.” Peter teased with a grin on his face. 

“Fuck off Peter.” Chris said but couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s laugh. Peter drove him back to his apartment. 

“Good night Christopher.” Peter said. Chris smiled. 

“Good night Peter.” He said and then got out. Peter made sure he made it into the building before driving away. 

***

“Another late night?” Talia asked, eyebrows raised at her little brother as Peter walked into the living room. 

“He was with my dad last time I checked.” Allison said, eyeing him. They looked at him. Peter shrugged and flopped on the couch. 

“What can I say. He’s very charming.” Peter said with a smile and put his feet up. “But so am I, so.” Peter said with a smirk. 

“I feel bad for Papa Argent.” Danny said jokingly. 

“Oh please. We had fun.” Peter said, remembering how Peter made a crack at one of the clients and Chris just died laughing. He wheezed a little which made Peter crack and laugh and they were both laughing their heads off for a solid 3 minutes before they calmed down. 

“Look. He is actually really happy. It’s not the mask.” Jackson said. They narrowed their eyes at him. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” Peter said, staring at them. 

“Did you feel his happiness? It matched that feeling that we felt a few hours after lunch.” Lydia said. Peter snorted. Of course they felt it. It was a pretty intense amount of laughter. Peter shook his head. 

“Yes. Interesting.” Stiles said looking at Peter suspiciously. 

“So you actually like him and this isn’t you being you?” Allison asked, looking at him, waiting for a reaction. Peter shrugged. He wasn’t one to talk about emotions. 

“Food is in the fridge.” Talia interjected and Peter was in the kitchen a second later. They looked at her. 

“We had him.” Erica whined. Talia smiled at them. 

“You know how he is. He sucks at emotions. If he actually likes Chris, then don’t shine a light on it or he might jump away from it. He’s a lot more fragile than you think he is.” Peter snorted from the kitchen. But the kids believed it. “And I’m his sister so I gotta help my baby brother when he’s in a pickle. As much as he annoys me and is a huge pain in the ass, he’s my brother and always will be.” Peter walked out with a giant bowl of pasta. 

“What. Wolfs gotta eat. I had a small lunch.” He said when they raised their eyebrows at him. He sat in his chair. 

“A lunch with my dad.” Allison added. They raised their eyebrows. 

“First date already?” Erica asked with a grin and Peter snorted. 

“It was just lunch.” He protested. 

“Who paid?” Isaac asked. Peter stayed quiet. 

“He tried.” He said after a second. They laughed. 

“You totally showed off your photographic memory, didn’t you?” Lydia asked with a smirk and Peter grinned but didn’t answer. Finally they changed the subject to a different topic and talked until they went to bed. 

***  
Friday

Chris spent the day with Peter again and he brought him to the same lunch spot and they ate and talked. 

“I have to meet with a client at 4 o’clock.” Chris said at 1 once they sat back down after lunch. 

“Ok. I’ll make myself scarce.” Chris hesitated. 

“I mean. I have to go to their house.. and they live about 20 minutes from here.” Chris added hesitantly. Peter smirked. 

“How you getting there?” Peter asked with a smirk. 

“Well I was gonna taxi.” Chris said and looked at him. They stared at each other. “You’re gonna make me ask, aren’t you?” Chris said, giving him a look and Peter grinned at him. Chris sighed but was smiling. “Will you come with me? And by that I mean drive me?” Chris asked. Peter looked to consider it. 

“Why?” He asked, eyebrows raised, head tilted playfully. Chris stares at him. 

“Because…” Peter looked at him expectantly. “It’s more fun when you're here.” Chris mumbled and looked at his desk. Peter grinned. 

“Of course I’ll go to your meeting.” Peter said with a victorious smile. 

“I hate you so much.” Chris said and took a sip of his smoothie. Peter laughed. 

“No you don’t.” He said with a grin and got up to look over his shoulder. “Who are we meeting and why?” 

“We are meeting a young couple who are getting married. Two women. They want something small and simple. They have the money but they have no help because both their families disowned them after they came out.” Chris said. Peter growled behind him. 

“I hate that. It doesn’t matter who you love. You love who you love. Sometimes there is no choice in the matter.” Peter growled. Chris looked at him and he was angrily staring at a wall, his eyes flashed blue for a second before disappearing. Chris smiled softly. 

“Yea. I agree.” Chris said, turning back to his desk. “Sometimes it just hits you like a truck and you have no idea why.” He said. He was thinking about that first time he saw Peter. He totally thought he was straight for his whole life and then in walked Peter and Chris was just stunned. 

“Yes. Maybe for a human.” Peter said. Chris frowned before realizing what he was saying.

“Right. Werewolves and their mates.” Chris said with a nod. “How does that work?”

“Well, werewolves know from first looks that they are mates. The scent is different, sweeter and you get this feeling. It’s hard to describe. But you want to be with them constantly and when they are not, it’s also a hollow feeling. Of course when they mate, they are bonded and have a bond similar to a pack bond with feeling emotions and things like that. But it’s different for each wolf. Some sleep around until they find them, if they do. The world is a big place.” Peter said softly. Chris nodded. 

“That’s interesting.” Chris said honestly. They talked a little longer until Peter said they should head out. 

-

They pulled up to the small house. It was small and cheap but Chris understood that it could have meaning to them.  
He and Peter got out and Chris knocked on the door. A young girl with red hair opened the door. “Hello. I’m Chris Argent. I’m with Hale Event Planners.” He said with a smile. The girl smiled. 

“Oh hello. Right on time. I’m Madelyn. Please come in.” They walked in. “Jenna! The event planner is here!” Madelyn called. Another woman, blonde hair came down the stairs. Peter looked at her. She was a wolf. 

“Hi! Thanks for coming.” She said with a smile. They showed them into the living room and they sat on couches opposite from each other with a coffee table in between them. Jenna looked at them and then at Peter. “You’re Peter Hale.” She said a little surprised. 

“Indeed.” Peter said leaning back on the couch. They looked nervous. 

“Please. Ignore him. Let’s get started.” Chris said with a smile. “May I?” He asked, asking if he could put his binder on the table. 

“Of course.” Madelyn said. Chris gently placed it down. They talked when Chris realized they were still nervous. 

“Look. You don’t have to be nervous and ashamed or anything. My daughter is in a pack of wolves whose male alpha has a boyfriend. Then their is another gay couple. I don’t have a problem with it. And neither does Peter.” They smiled at him and seemed to melt into each other. Madelyn held Jenna's hand. Chris spent the next few minutes building a rapport with them before getting back into conversation. They relaxed and talked and laughed together. 

“Are you thirsty? I made lemonade.” Madelyn asked with a smile. 

“Of course. Let me help you.” Chris said and they walked to the kitchen. Jenna looked at Peter. 

“Are you guys dating?” She asked, eyes flashing gold. Peter chuckled. 

“Unfortunately not.” Peter said with a small smile. 

“But he’s your mate.” Peter looked at her. “I can see it in the way you have been looking at him this whole time. Does he know?” Peter shook his head. “Why not?”

“Humans are weird. And I literally met him on Wednesday. I wanted to build up to it. You know humans.” Peter said, not sure why he was opening up to this girl he literally met a few hours ago. But she nodded. 

“I get that. I knew the second I saw her in a coffee shop.” They came back out and sat down. “I approached her and flirted with her. She wasn’t even out of the closet yet. My parents already disowned me and I was living off charity from my boss in the room above the shop.” She smiled at Madelyn. “I flirted with her for a few weeks. When I was sure she at least wanted to reciprocate I asked her out. She was totally nervous but said yes.” Madelyn smiled at Jenna. 

“I never really dated because I knew I couldn’t have what I wanted.” Madelyn said with a shrug. 

“Yea but we were comfortable. We dated for 6 months in secret before she came in one night and said her parents were suspicious that she was seeing someone. She was freaking out because she was scared and she didn’t want to give up her whole life to someone she had only been with for 6 months. That’s when I told her she was my mate and that she was it for me.” Madelyn smiled at Jenna who kissed her cheek. 

“After that I told my parents after I packed a bag. They told me to leave and never come back. Just recently my younger brother reached out in secret and we have been reconnecting. He doesn’t feel the same as my parents. It’s nice to have some of my family. But Jenny is all I need. We have this bond and I love it. I know she will never leave me.” Madelyn said with a smile, looking at Jenna like she hung the moon. Chris smiled at them. 

“Yea so humans are weird with the mates. You gotta take it slow with them.” Jenna said. 

“My daughter who is human is the mate of a werewolf. He took it slow with her and they dated for about a year and half before he told her. She hit him and demanded why he didn’t tell her sooner because she loved him.” Chris said with a grin. The girls laughed. “Anyway…” Chris continued with the planning and they were there for a few more hours. Chris was talking and laughing and having some lemonade. He was leaning forward on the couch and writing things down in his book that was on the coffee table. He didn’t realize that Peter had his hand resting on his lower back. Peter was leaning back on the couch, holding his glass of lemonade and watching them. Chris actually likes the gentle pressure of his hand on his back. He knew this crush was absolutely stupid and he needed to get over himself but it was hard.  
They wrapped up for the day and said their goodbyes after making another date for them to come by and talk more about the wedding. 

“They are nice.” Chris said collapsing into the seat of Peter’s car. 

“Indeed they are.” Peter said and drove back to the office. Chris day on his chair when they walked back into his office. “It’s 8.” Peter said. 

“I just have a few things to do before I leave.” Chris said while he organized his stuff. Peter nodded. He was about to sit when he got a call. 

“I’ll be right back.” Peter said and stepped outside to take the call. Chris watched him leave and went to work organizing his notes. He didn’t realize how much stuff he needed to put together and organize.  
Chris felt his eyes drooping and he looked at his watch. Shit it was 10:30. He looked at the chair and Peter was still gone. He was probably still on the call. Who would he be calling for 2 and half hours? Chris tried not to feel jealous. He had no right and he knew Peter’s reputation.  
He sighed and worked more. He rested his head on his hand and didn’t realize he was dozing off.  
Peter walked back into the room after an almost three hour call from the pack. They needed his advice and help on homework and clothes and all the other college age stuff. He didn’t realize it had been so long until Lydia asked where he was. Peter realized it was 11 and he was still at the office. He didn’t bother answering them and said he would be home soon.  
He looked at Chris who was sleeping with his head on his hand. Peter sighed and walked over to him. “Christopher.” Peter whispered and Chris jumped a little. He looked tiredly at Peter. “Come on. It’s time to go home.” Chris nodded and let Peter help him up. Peter walked him to his car with a hand on Chris’s lower back to keep him steady. He drove them to Chris’s apartment building and saw that the older man was sleeping again in the passenger seat. Peter sighed and walked around to the passenger seat. “Christopher.” He said. But he didn’t wake up. Peter sighed and pulled him out of the car. The movement woke him up. 

“Peter.” Chris mumbled and wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck. 

“Which apartment are you?” Nothing. “Christopher.” He jumped. 

“What?” He asked and blinked at Peter. 

“Apartment?”

“723.” He mumbled and dropped his head on Peter’s shoulder. Peter huffed. He closed his passenger door and locked his car before picking Chris up bridal style and carrying him to the elevator. Chris had his head laying on Peter’s shoulder. Peter looked at the man in his arms and sighed.  
He got out on the 7th floor and looked for 723. He found it and looked at Chris. Where would his key be? Probably his wallet seeing as he doesn’t have keys for a keychain. Peter set Chris’s feet on the ground and pinned him against the wall next to the door and reached into his front right pocket for his wallet. He opened it and there it was. He opened Chris’s door and carried him inside and quickly found his room. He laid Chris down and took off his shoes and took his wallet and phone out of his pockets and put it on the end table. Peter debates a little before writing a little note and putting it on Chris’s phone. He looked at the man before leaving and heading home. 

***  
Saturday

Chris opened his eyes and saw he was in his room. He frowned. Then he remembered Peter carrying him and he groaned. Why couldn’t he just have left him at the office? He looked at his watch and it was 9. He looked at his table and saw his wallet and phone. He then saw a little note on his phone and grabbed it. 

‘Christopher.  
Definitely not anorexic. You're too heavy. Sleep in and drink some water. Don’t forget that you are coming to dinner tonight and I’ll be picking you up at 5:30 instead of Allison.  
Text me when you wake up so I know you didn’t die in your sleep.  
Peter’

He left his number down at the bottom. Chris chuckled at the note and grinned at the ceiling. He was really quite gone on the younger wolf and he hated himself a little for it. He was 9 years older. He googled it and Peter was 28. Chris was 37. He also never met him before until Wednesday. They have spent 3 whole days together but they have been the best, most fun days that he had had in awhile. He grabbed his phone and texted the number. He sat there for 5 minutes trying to figure out what to say. 

-Chris-

I’m alive

He left it at that. 

-

Peter was sitting in the kitchen with the packs while Talia and James made breakfast. He was talking to Derek and Jackson about something and heard his phone go off. Before he could grab it Lydia had it and was looking at it. 

“Did you try to kill someone?” She asked with a confused frown and everyone looked at him. 

“No, I didn’t try to kill anyone. Why? Who is it?” Peter asked curiously. 

“I don’t know. It’s a number.” Allison looked over her shoulder and frowned. 

“That’s my dad's number.” Peter perked up and grabbed the phone out of her grasp and saw the text. He grinned. 

-Peter-

Good to know. How did you sleep? I’m surprised I didn’t get a text at 6 am

He looked back at them and they were staring at him. 

“What?” He asked innocently. 

“What happened? Is this why you were so late?” Erica asked, eyes narrowed. “Did you sex up Papa Argent?” Peter laughed. He felt Allison glaring into the side of his head. 

“No. He just fell asleep and I brought him home.” Peter said and looked down with another ding. 

-Chris-

I actually just woke up. I guess I was tired. 

-Peter-

You certainly were out like a light when I carried you up

He could practically feel Chris flinch. 

-Chris-

Yea

-Chris-

Sorry about that. You could have left me at the office

-Peter-

I didn’t mind. Any chance to touch you, I will take

Again, he could practically feel the eye roll. 

-Chris-

I should have guessed

-Chris-

But thank you 

Peter smiled softly. 

-Peter_

Anytime Christopher. 

-Peter-

Maybe next time with less clothes ;)

-Chris-

I’m rolling my eyes at you right now, FYI 

Peter laughed and could feel the looks the pack was giving him. 

-Peter-

Don’t forget about dinner. Wear something tight. I need someone pretty to stare at because these things are so boring

-Chris-

I’m not gonna dignify that with an answer 

Peter laughed again at him. 

-Peter-

;)

Peter turned his phone off and looked up. They were still staring at him. 

“What?” He asked and ate some of his pancakes. 

“You have been spending an awful long time with Chris.” Jackson said. 

“So?” Peter asked sassily. He wasn’t a fan of being questioned. 

“You have spent the last three days with him from 6 am all the way to 7pm and last night until 11 pm. You have taken him to lunch each day and are constantly flirting with him. It’s like… you're courting him or something.” Allison said and looked at Peter who said nothing. He just pushed around his food on his plate; he was no longer hungry. “Why would you do that though. You just go for it and then it’s over. It’s like you want an actual relationship. But why…” she trailed off and looked at him. She remembered his face when he first saw him. It was blank but he was just staring at him. 

Oh god. 

She turned away and looked at her plate and Peter knew that she figured it out. The room was silent. Peter could feel the confusion from the other wolves so at least they didn’t know. “Just be careful.” Allison whispered and Peter knew they would be having a talk later.  
Someone sparked up a conversation and they finished breakfast, even though there was tension in the air.  
As everyone was cleaning up Allison gently grabbed his hand and they walked out the front door. They were both in sweatpants and shirts but Peter knew they needed to talk. “So he is... your mate.” Allison started. She was holding his arm as they walked barefoot down the street. 

“Yea.” Peter said quietly. They were far enough away from the house where no one could hear them. 

“Look Peter. He’s got his fair share of issues and I won’t tell you because that’s not my right but.. he is fragile. And he's only been with my mom and that was forced. If he likes you back, he is probably confused because he has never liked another man before. And then the age gap. He’s probably flipping out about that and feeling like a pervert or something. He’s very hard on himself and barely has any self worth. I think you would be good for him and I like you Peter. You just have to take it slow because he is a little lost with this kind of thing.” She said. Peter nodded. “And I know you know. I do. I just have to say it or I wouldn’t be a good daughter. I don’t want to see him get hurt because he deserves the world. I don’t want to see you get hurt either. And I know he’s your mate and you would never hurt him. He has a tendency to take an event and spiral with it.” Allison said. She was resting her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m trying to do this the right way. But I know my reputation. And…” Peter didn’t know how to express himself. 

“I know Uncle Peter.” She chuckled. “I’ll have to stop calling you uncle Peter now though. That’s weird.” She said and Peter laughed. They headed back in the direction of the house. 

“I mean.. not yet.” Peter said with a chuckle. They walked back to the house in silence. They walked into the living room and he could tell they were trying not to look at them. Allison detached herself from his arm and sat next to Scott. Peter sat on the armchair and grabbed his book. 

-

Chris hopped out of the shower and got changed. He winced at the sight of his scarred chest and back. He sighed. He was a mess. His father really did a number on him.  
He shook off the thought and finished getting dressed and made some breakfast. He laid on the couch and stared at the ceiling. It was 10:30. He had 7 hours to pass until dinner at the Hale house. He had no way to pass the time. Should he text Peter? No. He was probably busy or something.  
He went to his room and picked out what he was going to wear to dinner but it only took like 15 minutes. He sighed and slid on his shoes and grabbed his coat. Maybe a nice walk would make him feel better.  
He walked to the park and walked around for a little bit. He steered clear of the water though. He had some bad memories with water and while he could swim just fine he usually has paralyzing flashbacks when he isn't focusing on not having them. He can barely shower some days. He was glad that he told Allison about his father because at least someone else knows and he has someone to talk to and who loves him. He knew Allison wouldn’t love him any less for it and was happy that he ended up telling her. 

It was chilly out. The temperatures were starting to drop at night and it was gearing up for winter. Chris was walking down the path when he saw a woman stop to talk to another person but her toddler wandered off. Chris saw him trip and tumbled right into the small pond. He didn’t come up and Chris yelled to the woman and ran toward the water. He jumped in, pushing his fear and anxiety of water down and quickly found the boy and lifted them up. He surfaced and thankfully the boy was coughing but breathing. He swam to the side where a small crowd gathered. The woman grabbed her baby’s and was crying and thanking Chris. Chris nodded and got out of the water. It was freaking cold. He heard someone say that they called an ambulance. Oh great, let’s go into some water, one trigger, and then take him to a hospital, another trigger. Chris could feel a panic attack and a flashback coming. He walked away from the crowd who was gathered to make sure the kid was ok. Chris pulled out his phone with shaking hands. It was a mix of anxiety and that the water was fucking cold. He was glad his phone still worked and he called Allison.

“Hey dad.”

“Boo. I… I…. I can’t breath..” Chris choked out. He slid down the tree he was leaning on. 

“Daddy. It’s ok. It's ok. Calm down. Where are you? Do I hear sirens?” She asked, worried. Chris realized she was right. 

“Park…. pond.” He said. His throat was closing up. 

“I’m coming daddy. Stay with me ok. We are coming.” Chris felt the blood rushing in his ears and he couldn’t hear her anymore. His breath was coming out in gasps. His anxiety was through the roof. Shit. Here comes the flashback. Before it could come, a loud siren snapped him out of it. He felt people lifting him up and he saw it was EMTs. No no. He can’t go to the hospital. He pulled away and thrashed in their grip. No no. He couldn’t. No. 

-

Allison and the pack raced to the park and saw the scene. 

“Where is he?!” Allison demanded looking around frantically. Peter calmed his racing heart and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked. 

“There!” He pointed. They saw him thrashing and trying to pull away from the EMTs who were trying to get him into an ambulance. When they ran closer they felt the mass amount of anxiety and fear rolling off him. 

“Let him go!” Allison yelled. “He’s having a panic attack!” She pushed them away and saw Peter lowering him to the ground. “His trigger is water and another is hospitals. We have to calm him down and then warm him up before he freezes to death.” Allison said. She kneeled down next to him. “Daddy. I need you to listen. I know you can’t hear me right now, blood rushing in your ears but I’m going to keep talking ok?” She said and grabbed his hand. Peter was holding him in his chest and rubbing his head and it seemed to be working. 

“Shh Christopher. I’ve got you.” Peter whispered. Allison felt him squeeze her hand. 

“He can hear you. Keep going.” Allison said and looked at Peter. 

“Christopher. Just relax. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just relax.” Peter said softly. The wolves heard his heart rate slow. Allison handed Peter Chris’s hand that she was holding and stood up. 

“He is ok. He can’t go to the hospital. We will make sure he is ok.” She said to them. The EMTs looked to be about to protest but saw the pack behind her and nodded and left. Peter picked Chris up bridal style as Allison walked back over. “He won’t be able to talk for a little bit. He gets this lump in his throat during and after panic attacks. Let’s get him to the house and make sure he’s warm.” Peter nodded and they went back to the house.  
Allison borrowed something of Peter’s clothes and with the help of her shaky father, he changed. They walked back to the living room and Peter stood up. Chris walked right into him and Peter hugged him tightly. He was shaking and he was fairly cold. Peter tugged him down on his armchair and snuggled him into his chest. Peter was rubbing his hair gently and held him close. Good things werewolves run hot. 

“I get it.” Lydia said softly, looking at Peter and then at Allison. 

“So what happened?” Jaylene asked. 

“Dad saw a little boy fall in the lake when the mother was distracted. He dived in after him and pulled him out. Then the ambulances came to take him and the little boy to the hospital to get checked out before they could go.” Allison said with a sigh. “Normally that would be fine but… look, I asked and he said I could tell you but please, don’t treat him any differently. He hates this part of his past and didn’t even tell me until a little while ago.” Allison said, looking mainly at Peter. He nodded. “His father abused him.” Growls emanated in the room. “Two of his triggers are water and hospitals. Hospitals are because he literally spent most of his time there because of his father. It reminds him of all the things he dad did to him and he can’t take the flash of memories. Water is because… his father almost drowned him many times.” There were gasps. “When he was little, maybe 8, he was training and his father got pissed off that he wasn’t hitting the center of the target so he brought him over to the water and held him under until he almost passed out just to pull him up, give him one good breath and hold him back under. He said that if he missed the thing he was hunting he should know that he would die a horrible death. Then a few instances of him tying weights to my dad and throwing him in the deep end of the pool.” They all looked horrified. Peter held him tighter. He wanted to rip into someone, preferably Chris’s father. “He’s getting through it ok, so let’s not make a big thing of it. Those things I just said aren’t even the worst of the things he did to my dad.” Peter's eyes had to be the murderous blue by the way everyone was looking at him. He felt his fangs out and knew his claws were probably out too. He wasn’t in full shift but he was pretty close. He felt the pack taking some of his anger and helping him calm down which he appreciated. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back to normal. He looked down at Chris who was cuddled into him, sleeping. He never wanted to let him go. 

“Oh.” Stiles said, realizing. He looked at Allison who nodded. Peter stared at Chris as he gently stroked his hair. He was cuddled into his side, head resting on Peter’s chest/ shoulder area. He stopped shaking which was good. It was only noon so everyone went about their day. They hung out in the living room, went outside, ate some lunch, went back outside and played with the little kids.  
Peter sat in the chair holding Chris. He didn’t wake up until around 4. He shifted and Peter felt him look at him but Peter’s eyes were closed. Chris knew he was awake because his hand was still petting his head. 

“Shh. Go back to sleep. If you're up to it we have dinner at 6. You’ve got a few more hours.” Peter said softly. Peter felt him close his eyes and he adjusted a little bit before his breathing evened out and he fell back to sleep.  
It was around 4:30- 5 when Talia started dinner. Chris woke up again at 5:45 and looked at Peter. Peter smiled at him. “I know this is stupid but how are you feeling?” He asked with a light wince. Chris smiled. 

“Like I’ve just been hit by a car. And trust me when I say I actually know what that feels like.” Chris groaned. 

“Well you're right on time if you wanted to eat.” Peter said softly, still petting his hair. Chris looked at him before speaking. 

“Uh Yea. I should… eat. I’m not usually hungry after these things but Ally makes me eat. If I didn’t show up at the table she would drag me in my hair.” Chris chuckled. Peter smiled at him. 

“Come on.” Peter said and they got up. 

“So… she told you guys..” Chris said nervously. Peter hugged him from the back. Chris froze for a second before relaxing in his arms. 

“If anything, it showed us how strong you are.” Peter whispered in his ear. He let go and walked to the dining room Chris followed him. Peter made a comment that made Chris laugh as they walked into the dining room. Everyone was just settling down. Peter gently pushed him at his chair and Chris slapped his hand. 

“You wanna throw hands. I’ll fight you right now Hale.” Chris said with a big smile on his face when Peter pushed him again. 

“Oh really Argent. You think you could beat me? That’s funny.” Peter said with a cocky smile. Before Chris could say anything Talia interrupted them. 

“Eat now, fight later boys.” She said but her eyes shone with amusement. Chris punched Peter in the arm and sat down next to him. They were both grinning. They all are with small talk for dinner. Chris caught Allison looking at him. 

You ok? She signed. They learned sign language together because Chris literally can’t speak for durations after some panic attacks and flashbacks. He used to get them a lot. 

Yea boo. I can talk as you saw which is unusual. Chris signed back. Peter looked at him confused and then followed his gaze and realized he and Allison were signing. 

I noticed. I think it’s Peter. She signed with a smirk. Chris flushes a little. 

What why?... Allison chuckled. 

You obviously feel safe with him so when he is around you can talk. I bet you if he left and you couldn’t see him, you would lose that ability. She said. Chris huffed. 

No way. Allison smirked. 

“Hey Uncle Peter. Can you grab me some water?” She asked, batting her eyelashes. Peter narrowed his eyes but stood up and walked into the kitchen. The moment he was out of sight Allison looked at Chris. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He frowned. He felt the lump in his throat. 

What the fuck? He signed at Allison with wide eyes and she laughed. He tried again but nothing came out. He looked at Peter when he walked back in and the closer he got to Chris the smaller the lump in his throat got. He stared at Peter. He looked at him and frowned. 

“What? What did I do this time? I got her a water.” Peter whined. 

“Nothing.” Chris said. He spoke. He stared at Allison. 

Why do I get the feeling you know exactly what is happening. Chris signed staring at her. She held back a smile and shrugged. Allison. 

“I’m sorry but what is happening?” Stiles asked, looking between them. 

“They are arguing in sign language.” Lydia said casually. 

“Why sign language?” Scott asked. 

“He usually can’t speak after these things and he used to get them a lot. So we learned it so we could actually talk to each other.” Allison said with a smirk. 

“That’s actually so cute.” Erica cooed at them. 

“What are you arguing about?” Jackson asked. 

“Why he can speak now and not before.” Lydia said with a smile and ate some food. They looked at her. 

“I’m actually not surprised that you know sign language. You know archaic Latin.” Allison said with a chuckle. 

“Frankly Papa Argent, I agree with Allison.” Lydia said. Chris huffed. 

“By why? What’s the difference?” Chris asked, but he thinks he knows. 

“That’s not something we can answer.” Allison said. 

“But you know the answer.” Chris clarified. 

“Yes.” Lydia said simply. Chris sighed. 

“I still have no idea what’s happening.” Stiles said, looking between them. Lydia and he stared at each other and had a silent conversation. “Oh that? Ok. Yea. I got it.” Stiles said looking at them. 

“He knows too?” Chris asked with a frown. 

“Most of us know.” Lydia said with a shrug. 

“Then why don’t I know?” Chris asked. 

“I don’t know either Papa Argent.” Scott said and Jackson agreed. 

“Honestly, neither do I.” Peter said looking at the table. He caught Allison’s eye. 

“We were theorizing why my dad can speak now. What’s different about this time than the last times.” Allison said with raised eyebrows. 

“Oh.” Peter said. Me. He thought. “You think..” 

“I do.” Allison said. Hmm. A mate thing? Chris must feel it too then and that’s why he can speak. Because he feels safe. 

“Wait so…” he points to the kitchen. 

“Yup. It worked.” Peter raised his eyebrows. 

“Really?” She nodded. 

“What is happening?” Chris asked, looking at everyone. 

“Well. Jay and I are going to take the kids outside.” Raymond said standing up and grabbing a kid. 

“Let me help.” Cora said quickly. Laura and James excused themselves which left Derek’s pack and Talia at the table. 

“Someone better tell me what the hell is happening.” Chris demanded. 

“This is something only one person can tell you.” Allison said. 

“Really? Now? It’s kinda fast don’t you think?” Peter asked her with a slight wince. 

“Well, he wants an explanation and you have it.” Stiles said with a shrug. 

“But he’s not ready.” Peter said. “It’s been barely 4 days.” Chris frowned. 4 days. He met Peter four days ago. So it has to do with Peter. Chris stares at Peter. Peter sighs and looks at him. 

“Just tell me Peter.” Chris said softly. Peter looked away. Chris reached forward and touched his chin, turning his head back to look at him. “Just tell me.” Chris repeated. Peter stared into his eyes. The beautiful crystal blue eyes of his mate. Peter licked his lips and opened his mouth. He paused and closed it. He sighed.  
Chris could tell he was trying but emotions were not Peter’s strong suit. Peter growled and stood up. He paced behind Chris. Chris turned in his chair and watched him. Every once in a while Peter would pause but then shake his head and continue pacing. Chris sighed and stood up and grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I mean… If you don’t want to tell me I get it. We all have secrets.” Chris said. “Say something. Hell, do something Peter. Just stop pacing. It’s making me nervous.” They stared at each other for a second before Peter grabbed Chris’s shirt and kissed him. Chris froze for a second before putting his hands on Peter’s neck and kissing him back. Peter moves his hands to Chris’s waist and pulls him closer. Chris moves one hand to Peter’s hair and puts the other on his cheek, stroking his face with his thumb before pulling away. “I don’t think I quite understand. I might need another explanation.” Chris whispered with a smirk. Peter grinned and kissed him again. 

“Christopher.” Peter said when he pulled away. “You are… you… my…” Peter growled. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Chris asked, smirking. It was the same thing Peter had said to him after he stuttered when they met. Peter grinned. 

“To be honest. I’m not exactly sure.” Peter said, repeating Chris’s answer. “You're my mate.” Peter said softly and Chris stared at him for a second before smiling. 

“I get it. That’s why you and Jenna were talking about that.” Chris said and Peter grinned. 

“Yes. She noticed.” Peter said with a shrug. Chris smiled at him. 

“See it wasn’t that hard was it?” Chris teased. Peter pushes him away with a smile. 

“I’ll still fight you.” Peter said. 

“Let’s go. Right now.” Chris said with a grin. Peter ran outside and Chris ran after him. Everyone followed quickly, wanting to see what happened. Chris made the first move. Peter ducked. And they fought. Peter realized that it was harder to land a punch than he thought. Chris kicked him away and Peter rolled before standing up. “That the best you got?” Chris teased. “You are making this way too easy. I could beat you at age 9 with what you're giving me right now.” Chris said and smirked when Peter growled. They fought more and Peter didn’t hold back. It was more fair now. “That's better. I mean, you're at age 13 now.” Chris teased. 

“Yea well, if you were a different hunter it wouldn’t be this hard.” Peter said. Chris laughed. 

“You have an excellent point there. I was not raised like any other hunters.” Chris said but the smile never left his face or eyes. 

“Unfortunately not.” Peter said. 

“Oh come on. You gonna forfeit? I would have thought you would have lasted longer.” Chris said with a wink. Then he looked confused. Where did that come from? 

“I see my confidence is already seeping into you.” Peter said with a grin. “That was a good one though.” Chris frowned.

“Huh?” Chris asked and Peter took the distraction and tackled him. Chris rolled them over so he was on top. 

“I may have imprinted on you which is the first step in bonding. You can probably feel me at least a little. Can you guess what the second step is?” Peter said with a wink and flipped them over, pinning Chris to the grass. He flushed and Peter kissed him before getting up. “I think I win.” Peter said smugly. 

“No. Not even close.” Chris said and did a kip up. Peter stared at him. 

“Ok. That was hot. Can you do it again?” Chris huffed and walked to the porch. Allison hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

“I’m glad you called. I am always afraid that something will happen and you won’t call me because you don’t want me to know or you're ashamed or something. I just want you to know that I will always be here and I won’t judge you.” She said and sniffled. Chris hugged her tighter. 

“It’s… just a matter of principle. And how I was raised. Asking for help is perceived as a weakness and I’m not allowed to be weak. But with these flashbacks and panic attacks all I feel is weak and helpless and I hate feeling like that. I just don’t want you to see me all…. broken. I’m supposed to be your father, I’m supposed to be helping you. Not the other way around.” Chris said quietly and did not look at her. 

“Daddy. You are and will always be my hero. The fact that this shit happened to you and your pushing through. It’s inspiring. And that fact that you ask for help when you need it is even more inspiring and shows how strong you are because you can ask. No one should have to go through that, let alone be by themselves. It’s a two way street dad. You help me and I help you. I love you dad.” She said. Chris smiled and kissed her head. 

“Thank you boo. I love you too.” He said. 

“Come on. It’s late. Can we have a campfire?” Allison asked, turning to Talia. She grinned. 

“That sounds great.” They all set to work grabbing chairs and blankets while others grabbed snacks and others grabbed wood and a lighter. Soon enough they had a fire going and were all cuddled together with their significant others.  
Chris ended up falling asleep on Peter’s lap again. He was between his legs and his head under Peter’s chin. It was all very cute. Peter looked down at his mate and felt this overwhelming state of happiness wash over him. They were going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you thought about this one!!


End file.
